<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toilet Bound Sakusa-san by runningfromrealitytoanime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862455">Toilet Bound Sakusa-san</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime'>runningfromrealitytoanime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending?, M/M, Sakusa is a ghost, Semi and Tendou are Ushijima's best buds, Ushijima likes gardening, based on Toilet Bound Hanako-kun, trying to make a ghost fall for you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hanako-san, Hanako-san, will you grant me a wish?" It is said if you knock on the door of cubicle 4 in the old art building at Shiratorizawa Academy, the ghost of a girl would come and grant your wishes, at a price of course.</p><p>Turns out the ghost isn't even a girl, as found out by Ushijima Wakatoshi one day when he decided to test out this myth on his own.</p><p>Will he be able to set the ghost of Sakusa Kiyoomi free or would he want to tie him down to this earth for his own purposes?</p><p>Brought forward early day 7 prompt : Myth/ Angst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>UshiSakuWeek 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toilet Bound Sakusa-san</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finished Toilet Bound Hanako-kun after a month long hiatus and since its UshiSaku Week, thought heck, this would be an interesting idea to play around with considering if Sakusa, who hates dirt, is confined to a toilet... fufufu how would he react? (forgive me Sakusa for making you haunt such a place!!!)</p><p>Prompt is a combination of myth and supernatural. Enjoy my humble offering to the UshiSaku nation!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Neh neh, Wakatoshi-kun. Have you heard about the rumour of the boy’s toilet on the fourth floor of the art building?” Tendou whispered as they sat in the classroom having lunch. Ushijima merely grunted, indicating he didn’t know what the said rumour was about, although he was very sure that school had a reputation of being one of the most haunted sites in the country for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he shouldn’t have gone to Shiratorizawa.</p><p> </p><p>“So, it's said that on the fourth floor, if you knock three times on the fourth toilet door and say, <em>Hanako-san. Hanako-san, can you grant me a wish? </em>Your wish will actually be granted. Of course, there will be a price,” Tendou grinned as a hand came slamming down on his head, causing the redhead to let out a squawk as Semi groaned, “Stop spilling such bullshit! There is no such things as ghosts!”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Semi-semi! Don’t tell me you’re afraid,” Tendou grinned as Semi tried not to hit him on the head again. The two often bickered amongst each other, a sight that Ushijima had grown used to ever since he entered the school that year but sometimes he just wished they would knock it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would there be a ghost in the toilet? It doesn’t make sense for one to stick around in such a filthy place after death,” Ushijima muttered as Tendou mused, “I dunno. Maybe he killed someone in the toilet or he died in the toilet like Moaning Myrtle from Harry Potter? Maybe the girl is actually a cutie…”</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think it’s a girl?” Semi snapped as Ushijima looked out at the window, the old art building looming beyond. It was one of the few buildings on campus that retained its old architecture; it had stained glass panes on the top with the classrooms having wooden floors and doors that squeaked whenever you opened them. People only ever used the building for club activities, although most just tended to avoid the area in general out of fear.</p><p> </p><p>Despite everything they told him, Ushijima found himself making his way to the old art building with a pot of flowers in hand. He didn’t know what possessed him to go but after hearing the story of the ghost in the toilet, he couldn’t help but imagine how lonely they must feel being cooped up in there for so long. He adjusted his tie as he stepped inside the bathroom, the place clean and spotless despite no one ever being known to come and clean it. The toilet was old fashioned, with brass taps and polished mirrors. The floors were a mosaic type floor with black and white tiles and a glass stained window overlooked the new school buildings beyond. Ushijima finally stopped in front of cubicle number 4, taking a deep breath before raising a hand.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t hesitate as he knocked on the door three times, chanting the phrase Tendou had told him earlier in a steady rhythm, “Hanako-san. Hanako-san, can you grant my wish.” There was a slight chill in the air as the door to the cubicle cracked open, a single black orb glaring from inside as a voice growled, “How many thousand times do I need to say that I do not grant wishes?” The door slammed open to reveal a boy seated on top of the toilet seat, a mask drawn over his face to hide a very evident scowl. He wore a black gakuran with a cape drawn across his shoulders, his golden buttons brightly polished under the pale light with his shoes shining to perfection. A black hat settled on top of black curly hair framed his face with two beauty marks on his forehead, making Ushijima gulp at ever thinking that girls were beautiful when this boy seated before him was much more beautiful than any other woman he had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>“Its been a while since someone came to bother me. I don’t know who came up with the damn rumour that I am a female but it is fun to scare the shit out of those who dare come annoy me,” the boy muttered as he got up, pushing past Ushijima to go to the toilet to wash his hands. He didn’t say a word as he watched the boy religiously washing his hands, the water running over his pale skin for a good five minutes before he was finally satisfied. Once he turned the tap off, he turned around, Ushijima trying not to see that the boy was floating off the ground as the ghost scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what brings you to my humble abode?”</p><p> </p><p>“My friends told me of you haunting this place and I thought you might want some company.” The ghost raised an eyebrow at his words, slight amusement dancing in his eyes as he snorted, “Why would anyone even want to keep a ghost company?”</p><p> </p><p>“You seemed very lonely, being here all on your own and I don’t think a toilet could ever be that comfortable, to begin with.” Seeing how the boy seemed to mind his cleanliness to a whole new level made Ushijima wonder how did he manage to get stuck in the toilet of all places and without anyone to talk to either.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima slowly brought out the pot of flowers he had been holding, holding it out to the ghost who stared at it, “What is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you might want some flowers to brighten up the place. Alstromeria means friendship in the flower language and since we had some growing in the gardens, I thought you might want some.” The ghost slowly took the flowers from his hands, the pot surprisingly not dropping the ground as he held it in his hands. The boy slowly lowered the hat on his head, covering his face as a slight blush appeared on the tips of his ears when Ushijima blurted, “If you want, I can come and clean the bathroom every day! I’m only in the gardening club and I can bring you flowers whenever you need some to brighten up the space!” Ushijima didn’t know what he was thinking about doing this but the ghost slowly nodded his head, wrapping his arms around the pot as he mumbled, “Sure. Do what you like.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will see you tomorrow at 4?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” the ghost nodded as Ushijima felt himself smiling. He turned to leave, already thinking of what kind of cleaning supplies he would need to get to start cleaning when a hand reached out to tug at his uniform jacket, the ghosts touch surprisingly warm as he muttered, “For your information, my name isn’t Hanako. Its Sakusa. Sakusa Kiyoomi.”</p><p><br/>
“Kiyoomi. What a beautiful name.” The ghost blushed even more as Ushijima smiled, “My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi, but you can call me Wakatoshi if you wish.” Sakusa gave a nod as he finally released Ushijima, letting the boy walk out of the bathroom as he stared at the flowers in his hand, setting the pot gently on the windowsill as he played with one of the petals.</p><p><br/>
“Wakatoshi-kun eh? What a nice name.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>In all his years of being both alive and dead, Sakusa never thought someone could look so sexy when cleaning. The way Ushijima’s body moved as he placed the mop into the bucket, his biceps bulging as he squeezed the mop dry before moving to mop the ground, that was enough to make the ghost swoon. He had even introduced Sakusa to the wonders of hand sanitiser, which meant he didn't have to go and wash his hands every single time he touched something. It made life so much easier for him since he thought he was wasting water quite a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima had begun coming in every day to clean Sakusa’s toilet. Even though it had always been relatively clean with the cleaner coming in to clean once a week (Sakusa did hate the type of cleaning products he used), Ushijima’s presence made him feel a little bit more alive again. It had been so long since he had had a companion, the only people ever speaking to him being the other spirits in the school and it wasn’t as though he could leave the school grounds.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, he would sneak out of the toilet and float around the school, although he rarely did that since he hated human contact. Even as a ghost, he could still come into contact with someone if he wished but he often just stuck to passing through people and making them freak out for his own amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you have better things to do other than cleaning an abandoned toilet?” Sakusa asked as he floated above Ushijima’s head as the boy cleaned the mirrors. He cleaned everything religiously, all the brass taps polished to a shine and even the floor shone. If Sakusa had a reflection, he might have been able to see his face inside. Ushijima had even taken upon himself the task of repairing whatever was broken in the toilet; the toilet cubicle that Sakusa haunted had had a squeaky door for the past decade that needed fixing. Although it did take out the kick of making the whole experience more spooky when he was trying to scare someone, he was just glad that <em>he himself </em>would be spooked out if someone decided to just bang open the door without warning to scare him.</p><p> </p><p>“The gardening club is in good hands. Its nearing winter time and we won’t be able to plant many crops. Shiratorizawa is not known for gardening, to begin with.”</p><p><br/>
“Still, you seem more of someone who would rather be an athlete or something instead of a gardener,” Sakusa mused as Ushijima chuckled. Sakusa thought the rare smile that flashed across the boy’s face was something precious and needed to be protected.</p><p> </p><p>“I find gardening to be soothing. To be able to grow plants that you can use for the betterment of society soothes my heart.” His words rang true with the numerous plants that now decorated the space; Ushijima brought in new flowers every week to change and ever since then, the scent of the bathroom had been filled with the smell of flowers and life.</p><p> </p><p>Before Sakusa could speak, Ushijima’s phone rang in his pocket, the boy excusing himself to answer the call as he spoke into it, “Yes Satori? Ah, sure, I will be there. Make sure Eita doesn’t try to pull out the vegetable. The last time he did resulted in the plant dying.” He ended the call, an apologetic look on his face as he muttered, “Sorry but Satori and Eita had a bit of a mishap in the gardens and need my assistance.”</p><p> </p><p>“No worries. Better spend your time with them,” Sakusa muttered as he waved the boy off. Ushijima quickly stashed his cleaning apron and gear into the cleaning closet in the corner before excusing himself, closing the door behind him as Sakusa let out a low sigh.</p><p> </p><p>He wished he wouldn’t get so used to the presence of someone else when he himself was already a dead man.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Oya oya what are you making Wakatoshi-kun?” Tendou mused as he poked his head from behind Ushijima’s back. Ushijima was currently trying to make onigiri, stuffing some pickled plum into the centre of it before wrapping the rice around it and adding sesame seeds to the top. Semi sat on one of the stools in the cooking studio, munching on some of the onigiri he and Tendou had made as Ushijima finished making his and put them into a bento.</p><p> </p><p>The boy had asked them to follow him under the guise of treating them to onigiri and knowing how good of a cook he was, his friends quickly said yes and followed him where they were now watching with amusement at how much effort Ushijima was making in creating the onigiri. He moulded them into a perfect triangle shape, shaping each one of them with care before packing them away in the bento that he had arranged with some cute animal designs.</p><p> </p><p>“Normally it would be the girl to make the bento but you? You really are a miracle and blessing among men, Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou grinned as he attempted to snag one of the onigiri from the bento as Ushijima smacked his hand away, “You have your share, Satori. Don’t steal what doesn’t belong to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch. I thought we were best buds!” Tendou groaned as he wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s shoulders, squeezing them tightly as Ushijima closed the lid of the bento before wrapping it up in a handkerchief.</p><p> </p><p>“But seriously though, just who is this person that you’ve been spending every spare moment away from school or the dorms in the haunted toilet of all places. Don’t tell me you fell in love with the ghost or something…” Tendou trailed off as the tips of Ushijima’s ears went pink, Semi hiding his snort behind his hand as Tendou squawked, “Hey are you serious?? Come on, how hot of a chick is she?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a male, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Details details. You should have introduced us to him!” Somehow, Ushijima didn’t want to share Sakusa with anyone. He felt as though he was a precious object to be taken care off, not to be tainted by the world around him and only to be kept in Ushijima’s arms. Even though Sakusa was dead and technically couldn’t be hurt, that didn’t stop Ushijima from wanting to protect him at all costs.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave him alone, Satori. Let him have his moment,” Semi sighed as Ushijima quietly thanked Semi for being able to rein in Tendou. He quickly grabbed the bento and made his way to Sakusa’s toilet, praying the onigiri wouldn’t fall apart during the trip before rapping on Sakusa’s door per usual. The door cracked open to reveal Sakusa, who was reading a JUMP magazine Ushijima had ‘forgotten’ to return to Tendou, musing over one of the cleaning ads on the page as Ushijima presented the bento to him.</p><p> </p><p>“For you. I thought you might be hungry, although I wasn’t sure if ghosts ate.” Ushijima really prayed that he wasn’t blushing as Sakusa slowly took the bento from him, unwrapping it to reveal the onigiri nicely and freshly made inside before reaching to take one of them out. Ushijima suddenly realised the possibility that ghosts couldn’t even eat, to begin with when Sakusa yank down his mask and bit into one of the onigiri, chewing slowly as tears pricked from the sides of his eyes, Ushijima getting alarmed at what he had done to make him cry as Sakusa sniffled.</p><p> </p><p>“I missed having pickled plum. It's my favourite food actually,” Sakusa sniffled as he bit into the onigiri. He looked into the onigiri, seeing the pickled plum inside and staring as though it was a gift from the heavens before finishing the onigiri, moving on to the next one as Ushijima watched. The boy had randomly picked pickled plum on a whim but to see Sakusa tear up so much over it made Ushijima’s heart break.</p><p> </p><p>“If you want, I will bring more food with pickled plum inside for you when I visit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will like that,” Sakusa whispered, a rare smile forming on his lips as Ushijima continued to watch him eat, the ghost’s stomach feeling much fuller than it ever had been in decades.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>“Neh neh, didn’t you hear of the rumour?” Tendou whispered as Semi sighed, “What is it this time?” The three of them were in the school cafeteria, the place bustling with hungry students trying to fight over melon bread as Ushijima slurped on his noodles. His mind had been preoccupied with what to get Sakusa for Christmas; he doesn’t think a ghost would need anything worldly but a kind gesture couldn’t hurt right?</p><p> </p><p>“They said Sakusa-san is the ghost of a boy who was killed by his lover in the toilet. He went there to meet him and boom, got his throat slit and has been there ever since. That’s why he’s been haunting the toilet and until he finds his next true love, only then can the curse be broken.”</p><p><br/>
“Oi Tendou don’t go saying it when he’s here,” Semi hissed as Ushijima snapped his head out of his reverie, having hadn’t had appeared to have listened to what they were saying as he muttered, “I’m sorry, what did I miss?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!” his friends chorused, Semi giving Tendou’s ear a good twist as the redhead groaned in pain as Ushijima excused himself for the day. They had a free afternoon that day, leaving him with plenty of time to get to Sakusa’s toilet. He even ha da light bounce in his step as he thought of how exciting it would be to use the new toilet cleaning product he had gotten off eBay when he heard a sob coming from inside the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. Don’t hurt me, please. What did I ever do to you?” Sakusa’s muffled sobs escaped from the toilet as Ushijima rushed to the door, throwing it open to see Sakusa huddled on the ground. His head was in his hands, his tears running down his cheeks as his body flickered in the light, changing from his normal look to one of a shredded school uniform with blood coating it. When Sakusa turned to look at him, he cried as Ushijima quickly flung himself onto him, soothing the boy as he hiccuped, “Don’t touch me. I’m filthy. I’m covered with blood. I’m…”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t… you’re alright. You’re safe here,” Ushijima whispered as he held onto Sakusa, holding him until he finally stopped shaking before letting Sakusa peel himself off and composed himself. His face was red from crying and his clothes were askew. His mask dangled from an ear as he took lungfuls of breath he didn’t need anymore, his body shaking as he shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>“I was having a nap when I had a nightmare of him. You must have heard of the story of someone being murdered here decades ago.” Ushijima shook his head as Sakusa pursed his lips, debating if he should continue when Ushijima curled his fingers over his hand, stroking his fingers gently as he whispered, “Take your time. I will be here for you.” Sakusa squeezed his fingers as he took a breath, turning to look at the spot where he had been cowering earlier as he started.</p><p> </p><p>“I had a lover when I was in school. Not many people wanted to be with me given my fear of germs and hating being touched by people but he was different. Senpai, he was so kind and he accepted me for who I was and I just began to fall head over heels for him. He even promised that we would elope to a different country and get married but one day, I received news from my parents that I was getting engaged to a girl I had never met. My parents didn’t know about my sexuality at the time, nor would they bother in my explanation and it was common back then in my family to have engagements.</p><p> </p><p>Senpai was enraged about it even though I kept telling him that I would break off the engagement. He begged me to run away with him but I couldn’t. I couldn’t just leave my family behind without ending things properly so I told him we needed to take a break until things blew over. I had been meaning to tell him that I managed to break off the engagement when we met here and suddenly, I found him slitting my throat.</p><p> </p><p><em>If I can’t have you, no one can. </em>Those were his words as I bled to death in his arms. Afterwards, he killed himself but for some reason, only I remained behind, bound to this bathroom. No matter how many years passed, I was always haunting this place, unable to leave this school or to even go to the afterlife. I want to move on so badly but at the same time, what happens if I meet senpai up there and he tries to hurt me again?” Sakusa whimpered as Ushijima held him tightly, rocking the boy in his arms as he whispered, “I will never let anyone hurt you, got it?” Sakusa nodded against him as he held him against his chest, Ushijima praying that one day, as much as he didn’t want to let go of Sakusa, that he would be able to find the peace he desired.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Months soon passed after Ushijima’s fated meeting with Sakusa and soon, the Christmas holidays had arrived. Students were beginning to flock home from the dorms, wishing each other Merry Christmas as Ushijima stayed behind, not wanting to return to his stuffy home where he had to deal with his broken family problems. Tendou and Semi were staying until Christmas day before heading off for a vacation between the two of them, leaving Ushijima to roam the school grounds alone.</p><p> </p><p>On Christmas morning, Ushijima sighed as he breathed in the cold winter air, staring as his footsteps left trails in the thick snow. He had always loved the snow, the purity of the snow turning the earth into a world of whiteness. When he was younger, he used to make snowmen with his father but after his parents divorced, Christmas had become a suffocating event where he had to go for events to mingle with people of his status and make connections. Ushijima hated every bit of it, preferring to spend his time in the dorm.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima heard a sneeze as he saw Sakusa floating in the nearby corridor, staring out at the snow as he shivered. Ushijima thought that ghosts would never get cold, Sakusa groaning at how cold it was and that the person who invented the idea of ghosts being immune to the elements being an utter moron when Ushijima whipped off his scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Sakusa let out a squeak as he felt warmth envelope his neck, turning to see Ushijima trying to hide the redness spreading across his cheeks as he muttered, “Do you want to take a walk with me? The weather is nice today.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Wait, is this a date?! </em>Ushijima yelped to himself as Sakusa nodded, bringing the scarf tighter as he nodded. Ushijima gave him a hand to take, Sakusa tagging along behind him as they wandered around the school grounds. Sakusa pointed out how several buildings were newer than when he had studied there and how things had changed. He recalls there not being any gyms during his days or there even having a horse riding area, Ushijima saying that the school was one of the most prestigious ones in the area as Sakusa whistled. It had been a while since he ventured out into the open, taking in the sights with Ushijima by his side making him feel warm inside.</p><p> </p><p>They soon find themselves back in Ushijima’s dorm room that night which he normally shared with Tendou. Now it was just him, Sakusa flopping down on the bed as he sighed, “It's been so long since I had a bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can stay here if you want. Tendou isn’t going to be here for a few days,” Ushijima pointed out as Sakusa quickly pulled off his shoes and jumped onto the top bunk, sinking into the sheets as he let out an ahh of satisfaction. Ushijima had to stop himself from grinning when he saw Sakusa curling into a ball and wrapping the pillow in his arms, his hand reaching out to give him a pat on the head when he felt Sakusa tugging on his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay with me tonight?’ Sakusa whispered as Ushijima nodded, moving to shed his jacket before climbing into the bed with Sakusa. The boy curled against him as he pressed his head against his chest, muttering goodnight before drifting off to sleep as Ushijima reached to give him a kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas, Kiyoomi.”</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Sakusa woke up to see a handmade scarf placed next to his pillow and a note stating that Ushijima had gone for his jog along with some umeboshi onigiri placed next to the note.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima hated to admit it but he was falling in love with a ghost. Despite the fact that Sakusa was, in fact, dead and wouldn’t be able to be with him, Ushijima found himself falling for the boy’s quirky cleanliness habits, his bluntness as well as their shared love for cleaning products. Never had Ushijima felt so much at peace with someone before, always being surrounded by chaotic people. Sakusa helps bring the peace he needed in his busy life and if he had it his way, he would want Sakusa to stay by his side forever.</p><p> </p><p>So despite Tendou’s warning about how Sakusa would disappear when someone proclaims their love to the ghost for real, Ushijima did what he felt was right and walked towards the haunted bathroom before knocking on the door of cubicle four, his low voice echoing across the toilet as he called, “Sakusa-san, Sakusa-san, can you grant me a wish?” The door opened to reveal Sakusa in all of his moony glory, a small smile playing behind his mask as he opened the door wider. He looked the same as ever, although now he sported the long lime green scarf  which Tendou describes as booger colour from cartoons wounded around his neck as he smiled, “Hi, Wakatoshi.”</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima didn’t hesitate as he pulled out a bunch of flowers from his back, Sakusa smiling behind his mask as he gently took them. He felt the coldness in his heart slowly lifting as Ushijima pointed out the meaning of each flower in turn, his voice sending him into a lull as Sakusa began to feel himself getting lighter.</p><p>“When I first saw you, I thought that you were the cleanest most perfectionist person I have ever met. At that moment, I wanted to know you more and I appreciated your love towards keeping the world around you clean, hence the pink rose. Our unique friendship is represented by the yellow rose. Purple represents how grateful I am to be able to know someone like you despite the fact that I shouldn’t have due to us being separated by different worlds. As well as how I fell for you at first sight.”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa smiled as his body began to glow, bright light spilling from his body as Ushijima stepped forward, reaching out to tug off his mask and caress his cheek, taking in every curve of his face as he whispered, “Even if we are separated by different worlds, even if we are in different times, one day, I promise you that I will find you, Sakusa Kiyoomi. I love you, and I wish to set you free from your bounds.” Sakusa let out a sob as Ushijima pressed a kiss to his lips, gentle as he wiped away the stray tears flowing from his eyes. Sakusa continued to hold onto him even as he felt the heavens open up to receive him, his body slowly rising in the air as he finally felt the chains binding him to the earth snap in half.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima continued to hold onto Sakusa even as he disappeared, staring into his dark eyes as Sakusa pressed a hand to his cheek, cold melting with warmth as the scarf Ushijima had made for him fluttered to the earth. The flowers followed soon after, the bunch landing in his open hands as Sakusa’s voice caressed his ear, forever haunting Ushijima as he felt the tears spring into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for setting me free. May we meet in the next life, Wakatoshi.”</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima thought that these kinds of things only happened in manga, but instead, he had been part of a miracle and a mystery that had haunted the school for years.</p><p> </p><p>After Sakusa had left, the toilet was now back in use. Seeing the space that Sakusa and Ushijima used to call their little world made Ushijima’s heart ache as he watched the flowers he had gifted him slowly wilting into nothingness, their vibrant colours melting into brown as the weeks passed.</p><p> </p><p>Semi and Tendou did their best to comfort the boy over his loss, Tendou trying to make him feel better by gifting him several manga while Semi offered to write a ballad for Sakusa, which Ushijima kindly declined knowing how bad Semi’s ballads could be.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, he took the train to the cemetery where Sakusa’s family grave was, having had found it after consulting with the late student’s relatives with flowers in hand. He gently set the flowers on top of the altar before lighting some incense, clapping his hands in prayer as he whispered to Sakusa. The cherry blossoms had begun to bloom over the gravestones, sprinkling the stone with pink as the carnations spoke of the words that Ushijima carried in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Pink was for Ushijima never forgetting of the boy who once haunted the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>Red symbolised the ache in Ushijima’s heart for the boy he could never be with.</p><p> </p><p>Striped carnations represented Ushijima’s apology for not being able to be with Sakusa and wishing he could be by his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Rest in peace, my love. No matter how many lifetimes I have to cross, I will always find you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since we never did find out what happens to Hanako in the anime and I was just thinking if I should leave the story hanging at 2000 words, thought I should at least give some closer to it so tada! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Took quite a while for me to write considering my brain stopped working a few times and I got distracted reading some manga arghh!</p><p>Come yell at me on Twitter or Tumblr @runningfromrealitytoanime!</p><p>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and welcomed in making my day better! Would love to hear your thoughts on this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>